Rebel Radio
You may be looking for the radio station in GTA 2, sometimes abbrevated as Rebel Radio, named KING Rebel Radio (101.9) is a Country radio station featured in ''Grand Theft Auto V''. It's hosted by "The Dancing Outlaw" himself, Jesco White. The station focuses on classic Outlaw Country tracks. The Rebel Radio Building is located in Grand Senora Desert on a hill to the left of Redwood Lights Track and to the south of Harmony. A large radio antenna is situated next to the building. Tracklist *Charlie Feathers - Can't Hardly Stand It (1956) *Hank Thompson - It Don't Hurt Anymore (1957) *Hasil Adkins - Get Outta My Car (1966) *Jerry Reed - You Took All The Ramblin' Out Of Me (1972) *Johnny Cash - The General Lee (1982) *Johnny Paycheck - It Won't Be Long (And I'll Be Hating You) (1968) *Ozark Mountain Daredevils - If You Wanna Get To Heaven (1973) *Waylon Jennings - Are You Sure Hank Done It This Way (1975) *Waylon Jennings - I Ain't Living Long Like This (1979) *Willie Nelson - Whiskey River (1978) *C.W. McCall - Convoy (1975) Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *Bob Dylan - Subterranean Homesick Blues (1965) *Charlie Feathers - Get With It (1956) *Commander Cody and His Lost Planet Airmen - Hot Rod Lincoln (1972) *Hank Williams III - D. Ray White (2006) *Jimmy Martin - Run Pete Run (1977) *Johnny Cash - Bad News (1964) *Johnny Paycheck - (Pardon Me) I've Got Someone To Kill (1978) Gallery Rebel.jpg|Rebel Radio HQ Rebel2.jpg|Rebel Radio. RebelRadio-GTAV-ad.jpg|Rebel Radio billboard Trivia *Rebel Radio may be based on Go Country 105, K-FROG 95.1 FM or KHAY-FM - real-life country radio stations located in California. *The radio station name maybe a reference to a Disney Channel movie Radio Rebel, but it is more likely that it refers to the confederates who were called Rebels in the American Civil War. Country music originates from the confederate southern states. *If the player walks up to the radio station headquarters, they will hear songs that are played on the actual radio station. The music heard here will not match the music currently being played on the station. *The song "Convoy" by C.W. McCall is part of the soundtrack from the 1978 movie Convoy directed by Sam Peckinpah who also directed Bring me the Head of Alfredo Garcia and The Getaway which with no doubt have been an inspiration for the GTA series and can be seen as a tribute to the movies and the director. The same goes for the song "General Lee". *The song "Are You Sure Hank Done It This Way" by Waylon Jennings is featured in Trevor's introduction trailer. *Two of the songs from this station automatically play according to events as the story progresses. Firstly, "I Ain't Living Long Like This" by Waylon Jennings will play after Trevor has pushed Ortega's trailer into the river in Mr. Philips. Secondly, "It Won't Be Long (And I'll be Hating You)" by Johnny Paycheck will play when Trevor and Wade Hebert drive to Los Santos following their ambush of The Lost MC camp during Friends Reunited. *Rebel Radio's logo is very similar to Cerveza Barracho's one. *The songs from this radio station are played inside Ammu-Nation stores in Blaine County. Video See Also *The Fergus Buckner Show FM is a radio station in GTA1 that plays Country music. *KING is a radio station in GTA2 that uses Country music during ads and is sometimes called Rebel Radio. *K Rose is a radio station in GTA San Andreas that also plays Country music. Navigation Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V